The Two Faced Dragon
by Curo-Hatake1
Summary: One day Master fung brings in a new student that is a perfect southern belle Clay's dream Girl But she has Two sides to her and isn't what she seems R&R who she's gonna end up with not decided possibly clay or spicer, I suck at summaries
1. Meeting Mary Jane

Disclaimer- I do not own xiaolin showdown

Master Fung walked into the training area where the young xiaolin warriors were struggling with fighting blind folded against various objects. "Warriors you may be at peace." They all stopped whatever they were doing (Kimiko: fighting robotic alligator/ Raimundo: dodging swinging hammers/ Omi: breaking vases / Clay: rescuing the puppy.)

"Thank you Master Fung." Omi bowed still blind folded and Fung dismissed the bow.

"So why are we stopping early?" Kimiko asked lifting up her blindfold.

"Because you've all worked hard and… we have a new student." They all took off they're blindfolds and Master Fung stepped aside revealing a girl in jeans and a T-shirt that said 'eyes up here' with an arrow pointing up towards her face.She also carried around a large backpack. She had blondish brown hair that was past her shoulder blades and a dark sun tan. Everything about her seemed normal except her eyes ,her eyes were brown with a gold flecks and a ring of green in the center, earth eyes.

"Hi my names Mary, Mary Jane." Her voice was timid and quaint very feminine. (yes I know what Mary Jane means! That's why I used it.)

(Okay this is an author note thing and it's to give a better description of Mary

Hair: Blonde/brown

Eyes: Green/ Brown w/gold flecks

Skin: Dark suntan (around Raimundo's skin tone)

Clothes/ accessories:

T-shirt

Jeans

Sneakers

Back Pack

Long gloves that go up to almost her shoulders

Got it? Good.)

"Hi I'm Kimiko welcome to the xiaolin temple." Kimiko jumped from the mechanical alligators jaws which snapped shut right after and landed in front of Mary.

"Thank you." She took Kimiko's hand and shook it.

"And I'm Omi I too welcome you." Mary kneeled down and patted Omi's large head.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing!" when she spoke louder her voice had a twinge of western to it and by twinge I mean straight from the bayou.

"Well hi there little lady I'm Clay." He tipped his hat to her and she did an air curtsy.

"Your certainly well mannered." She was about shoulder level with Clay standing up straight, taller than Kimiko.

"Are you two related?" Raimundo asked.

"Usually you say hi I'm so and so welcome but I'll take that too. No we're not if we were you'd know." She grinned and shook Rai's hand squeezing it and shaking till it was limp.

"I'm just from the great state of New Orleans." Clays eyes followed her every move almost as if this girl was a little too good to be true and she was just some imposter.

"So which dragon are you? We already have all four elements." Fung smiled after Kimiko asked the golden question.

"She is the Dragon of Spirit." Everyone even Omi looked confused. "There are five elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit, Spirit is just a lot less common." Everyone gave a 'ohhhh' of acknowledgement.

"I didn't believe him when he told me but how could I resist? Cause I am from the bayou."

"What does the bayou have to do with anything?" Rai asked her but it was Clay who answered.

"The bayou…is the home of voodoo and witchcraft as well as spiritual energy." He smiled and ran his finger along the rim of his hat.

"Very good Clay how is it you know so much about the bayou hmmm?" He shrugged and blushed a little stumbling around his words.

"Well ummm I heard a lot of uh stuff from my um relatives."

"That's good, at home no one will listen to my relatives…then again they're crazy." Rai and Kimiko put together a few strings looking back and forth Clay and Mary.

"Ohhhh Clay have you got yourself a new girl friend?" Both Clay and Mary jumped at Rai's comment and answered at the same time.

"Wha? No I mean he/she uh we just met!" They both stopped and regained composure.

"uhhh." Mary rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, Clay did the same.

"Ahem, that will be enough for now, dinner time. Omi you come with me I have something to discuss with you." All of their stomachs growled in unison and Omi left with master Fung.

"Yea I could do with some chow." Rai said laying his hand on his stomach. It growled again. "Shut Up I'll feed you, I'll feed you!" Mary laughed like a southern belle.

"You guys are funny!" Her head nearly did a 360 looking at the temple. "preeeeety." Her eyes stopped at some particularly shiny objects.

"Hold on to your head or you'll loose it." Rai said addressing it with a certain feeling to it that said 'don't loose your head over Clay' instead of 'quit looking at all the goddamned treasures'.

"This head isn't going any where." She stuck her tongue out at him. "_Too bad I've got a boyfriend Clay'd be perfect for me."_ Mary went deep into thought lost to the world around her. "_Well…we only know each other over the internet so I could have both they stay secrets to each other."_ A wicked grin crossed Mary's face and she chuckled to herself.

"Yo Mary? Hello?" Kimi snapped her fingers under Mary's nose.

"Yes?" She said coming back to reality.

"We lost you there for a sec." Mary just smiled and laughed.

"Y-yea I do that a lot." Kimi smiled back.

"Well not on the battle field."

"After dinner can I play with your hair?" That was a question out of the blue.

"Uhhh sure?" Kimi sweat dropped not sure what to make of the sudden request.

"Yay!" She jumped up a little and threw her fist in the air leg lifted like how a cheer leader would.

"Your such a girl." With that sentence Rai had sealed his fate.

"You die now." She pounced on him and started to beat his ass! (srry had to do that.)

-please excuse us for one minute because this scene is violent and could be disturbing to younger viewers-

Rai's body laid twitching bruised and battered.

"I HOPE you've learned your lesson." He groaned as she stormed away only to stop realizing that she had no idea where she was going. "Uhhh which way is the dining hall?" Clay smiled a little she was cute in a vicious puppy kinda way.

"Here I'll show ya." He took her arm like how a gentleman would in the old west.

"Thank you ,you remind me of my pa in a way..." The rest of the xiaolin Dragons watched them walk away talking like they had known each other for years.

"Well they're just meant for each other aren't they?" Rai rubbed his head.

"Yea meant for each other… right." Kimiko smacked the already large lump on his head.

"Rai! Come on you have to admit they're cute." Rai had a little throbby thing on his forehead.

"Cute? Yea they're cute! Cute like a Doberman! Do you see me do you call that cute?" He pointed to his many bruises.

"No, I call that funny." Tears streamed down Rai's face.

"No it's not funny it's painful!" Kimi left while he was complaining about how bad Mary had beat him. "Fine walk away!" he sat down cross legged muttering to himself, his stomach growled. "Okay,okay." He got up and walked to the dining hall. He was met with a great deal of laughter.

"Hi Raimundo!" Kimi waved to him from the table.

"And I mean, I swear, I saw my mom hit the kitchen pot with a wooden spoon and say 'git on back it dere!'" Everyone laughed. Apparently Mary was telling everyone about her life in New Orleans.

"My auntie did something similar at my family pot luck last year except a chicken flew out when she did." They laughed again. Mary looked down at the miso soup she had just been served.

"wazzis?" She sniffed it and poked the seaweed with a chopstick.

"It's miso soup try it, it's good." Kimiko picked up her bowl and sipped the soup, Clay and Rai did the same thing. She gulped picked up the bowl and took a sip spitting back into the bowl soon after.

"Whats wrong?"

"This stuff is saltier than my granny's mashed taters!" she took a sip of the green tea she had also been served. "ahhhh.."

"I thought that too at first, but I got used to it after a while."

"Yea it's just one of those things." Mary wasn't paying attention; she was glaring at her soup.

"Okay I don't like you and you don't like me but I'm hungry." She took a deep breath and swallowed all the soup in one gulp. "ugh…" Every one was giving her strange stares.

"Wow…I haven't seen anything like that since Clay hadn't eaten all day."

"Yea. Weird." Mary looked a little green.

"Never again…." A beeping noise filled the dining hall. "oh!"

"What is that beeping?" Mary went digging thru her backpack and pulled out a laptop.

"My laptop." She opened it someone was IMing her. "Ohhhh…gottatakethisbye!" She zoomed out of the dining hall and hid behind a hedge. "phew."

Evilgenius1: Hey babe how R U?

Voodoobabe: Fine U?

Evilgenius1: Good up 2 the usual EVOL stuff.

Voodoobabe: EVOL?

Evilgenius1: capital E-V-O-L babe so where R U?

Voodoobabe: China

Evilgenius1: Seriously babe where R U?

Voodoobabe: China no kiddin

Evilgenius1: Wow good 4 U, Y?

Voodoobabe: Cause

Evilgenius1: Cause Y smartass

Voodoobabe: Can't tell

Evilgenius1: your no fun…puhleeaaase tell me!

Evilgenius1 gives puppy dog eyes

Voodoobabe: well it's only a breech of national security but….I'm here undercover as a radiologist working for the US spying on their secret plans and saving the world!

Voodoobabe does hero stance

Evilgenius1: You're a horrible liar did you know that?

Voodoobabe: :) yes. I'm evol too.

Voodoobabe kisses Evilgenius1

Evilgenius1: I uh knew that?

Evilgenius1 smiles dreamily at Voodoobabe

Darkruler4eva: JACK! GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW!

Evilgenius1: Y-yes ma'm!

Evilgenius1 flees from Darkruler4eva

_Evilgenius1 has left the room_

_Darkruler4eva has left the room_

_Voodoobabe has left the room_

Mary closed her computer and leaned against the hedge letting out a sigh. "Uhhh Mary?" She jumped at clays voice.

"gyah!"

"Heh it's okay little lady just me, what're you doin back here?" Her heart rate returned to normal and she smiled at Clay.

"Nothin just answerin a message from home." She laughed nervously.

"Okay then, but if you need anything just let me know." He turned and left.

"_Ohhhh I couldn't cheat on Clay he's just too nice of a boy so later on I'll have to tell him… I hate my goddamned sense of decency." _Mary sighed and got up. "_I'm gonna havta do it…_Um Clay?"

"Yea?" Mary hugged the laptop to her chest and blushed.

"Th-that wasn't home callin…it was my uh b-b-b-b-b…"

"yea?"he raised an eye brow.

"BOYFRIEND! It was my boyfriend." She expected something a bit angrier than what he did.

"Glad you have some one who keeps in touch with you shows he cares." Mary smiled glad that he wasn't upset.

"Yea." Clay walked back into the dining hall. "That was less painful than I expected."

Clay P.O.V.

I sat down next to Raimundo and sighed. "What's wrong? Did you get rejected by Maaaary?" I felt really tempted to strangle Rai at that moment.

"No." He smirked at me.

"With that attitude you'd guess it." Kimi was the one who gave me a true sympathetic look.

"Seriously Clay what's wrong?" I sighed again and got up from the table.

"Nothin." She gave me a pout that said I'm sorry.

"I told you he got rejected by his girlfriend." That was the last straw; I whipped around and grabbed Rai by his collar.

"The little lady HAS a boyfriend and it ain't me." I dropped him on his ass.

"Dude, harsh." I left the dining hall in a huff and passed Omi.

"Clay my friend where are you going?" I was in no mood to face his cheery attitude.

"Nowhere." I said in a flat voice.

"Where is nowhere?" I turned to Omi.

"Listen little buddy can you jus- well can I be alone for a while?" He gave his patented Omi grin.

"Fine I will be alone with you." I sighed again.

"No I mean ALONE just me no one else."

"Ohhhh I see good luck with that my friend." Omi went to go eat and I walked over to a coy pond.

"Get over it you've only known her about 3 hours" I sighed.

"_But then why does it feel like you've known her forever?"_ That was inner Clay talking he's not as playful but he's a true cowboy.

"Cause she's just like me." I stared at the coy's for a while

"_Does she like you back?" _I pulled my hat over my eyes.

"No she has a boyfriend."

"_Find out who the boyfriend is see if he's good enough if he's not and he's not faithful hogtie im and leave im for the buzzards but even if you don't think he's right for her but he still is devoted then leave im."_ And I laid back.

"That was a right pretty speech but…that doesn't stop the fact that I'm jealous…did I just say that?" I sat up immediately realizing that I had admitted jealousy to some guy I didn't even know. "I did didn't I?…well that's southern romance for ya."

"_Mmhmm."_ I could feel inner clay tip his hat to me and I just sighed and took off my own hat, running my fingers through my hair.

"This is real confusin."

"What's confusin?" A southern belle voice snapped me out of dreamland. I looked up and Mary smiled at me.

"A lot of things…a whole lot of things." She took a seat next to me at the coy pond and looked beyond the surface of the water into the sunset behind it.

"Well that's life." We sat in silence for a while looking out at the sun set until almost all the pink, orange, and gold was gone. "Hey Clay?"

"Yea?"

"Do you ever miss home?" The question was a little odd cause she had only been here a few hours, was she already homesick?

"Uh sometimes but not a lot this place easily became a second home to me." She nodded and looked out at the now black starry sky.

"We don't get stars like these in New Orleans too much light from the city lamps." She got up and stretched. "Where do we sleep? Cause I got a serious case of jetlag." I got up too and showed her where are rooms were.

"This is a spare room so I guess it's your's well g-night." I turned to go but I felt a hand on my upper arm so I stopped.

"Thank you for helping me out today It's hard to find real gentlemen like you anymore." I could feel her pull her self up slightly and she kissed me on the cheek. "G-night." She closed her door and I felt the spot on my cheek where she had kissed me, it was a little sticky probably from lip gloss or some other girly make up thing.

"That…May have just been the first time a girl has ever kissed me." I walked back to my room which was right next to Raimundo's.

"Hey cowboy still want to disprove that Mary isn't your girlfriend?" He was standing in the door way of his room suppressing laughter.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He poked my cheek and burst out laughing. I checked in a hall way mirror and sure enough there was a shiny, pink, lip impression. "Awwww shoot!"

"Better hope her boyfriend doesn't find out." I grabbed Rai by his hood and literally kicked him out of the building our rooms were in.

"You can sleep out there tonight!" I slammed and locked the door shut and could hear muffled banging from outside.

"Come oooon! Man I was only joking! Come on let me in! please?"

"Nope." I went into my room closed, and locked the door and fell asleep.


	2. Dragons Meet My Evil Genius Boyfriend

-morning-

Normal P.O.V.

"Good morning students." Master Fung bowed to all of the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Good morning Master Fung." They all replied in unison. They all had different expressions on. Mary seemed happy, well rested, and slightly embarrassed by some unknown thing. Rai was tired looking, grumpy, and bedraggled. Omi was looking his usual energetic self. Kimiko seemed a little aggravated as by loss of sleep and Clay, well Clay seemed to be self satisfied and on cloud nine.

"I hope you're all ready for today's training." They all nodded except Rai who muttered under his breath about being locked out of his room all night. "Good now since you are new Mary You'll get a partner to work with, Kimiko?"

"Yea?"

"Work with Mary." Master Fung bowed to them all once more and left.

"Well I guess we should get started but maybe you should start out with Omi so you can get the basics down." Mary nodded and walked over to where Omi was meditating.

"Ohhhhhmmmmm Ohhhhhmmm."

"Uh Omi?"

"Gah!" He jumped back about five feet and then glared at her. "Do not do that."

"Right umm well anyways Kimiko asked me to work with you to get the basics down."

"Oh right! Now what prior experience do you have in fighting?" She thought a bit.

"Two years in boot camp one year in boxing." Omi's thoughts stopped.

"What is 'Boot Camp'?" Mary smacked herself on the forehead.

"Can someone explain to this kid what Boot Camp is?" Kimiko walked over to us, she was obviously the most sophisticated one here.

"Uh Well Omi, Boot Camp is where kids with attitude problems or need to get into shape go."

"Hey I did not have attitude problems or needed to get into shape… I was sent there by court for punching out a policeman on martigraw." I gave a blank look too all of the weird stares I was getting. "What? It was all of those places which fixed me up and turned me into who I am …and Okay I admit I had a slight attitude problem, I used to have a lot of problems." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Well with that said I think we should start on agility." Obviously Omi wanted off the subject and Mary just went along.

"Sure." She shrugged and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, I'm going to attack you I want you to doge all of my attacks not repel them." She nodded and Omi walked about 5 kilometers away from her.

"Ready?" He called to her.

"As I'll ever be." She was lazily examining her nails hand on hip.

"Oookay!" He ran at her and did a flying leap. She looked at him for a second then held her arm out and stepped to her left. Her arm caught Omi's neck and he fell to the ground wind knocked out of him. Mary stood over him smiling.

"My Pa's a rodeo clown." She cricked her neck a little "You'll have to do better than that."

"Your huffing steam! Do not underestimate me because I am short and younger than you!"

"You mean blowin' smoke and are you trying to defend yourself on this 'do not underestimate me thing?' Now why don't you try something a little different that actually might work." Omi's face was going red and she swore he was going to explode.

"Prepare to be put to shame clown!" He charged at her then disappeared. "Ha!" He tackled her from behind.

"H-how'd you do that?" Mary rubbed her head and got up.

"I used art of water to silently flow around and behind you." He gloated.

"H-hold up art? The only art I know is in the museum five miles from my house." He stopped gloating and looked down at her.

"You do not know of the elemental arts? I thought for sure Master Fung would have filled you out on that."

"It's in Omi, filled in and no he didn't." She sighed and couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was.

"Well then I must tell you of this." He took a deep breath and sat down cross legged in front of her. "Okay, the elemental arts are forms of fighting used by the Dragon Warriors. You use the art depending on which element you are, since you are spirit you will use that element to your advantage. To do so you must focus on that element and use your chi to control it." Mary raised an eyebrow.

"What's chi? Some kind of candy?" He sighed this would take longer than he expected.

"Do you know how to meditate?" She nodded. "Good start by focusing on your inner self and try and draw out the power inside of you." He started to meditate and Mary shrugged and did the same.

"_Okay focus Mary focus this isn't that hard just try and find your inner self…Okay now I just feel stupid."_ She sighed and tried again burrowing herself in her mind. "_It's dark in here …warm…quiet …What's that? Something's making me feel…strong…powerful…like I can do anything… I like it."_ She stopped cause she could feel herself being pulled from her body and all of a sudden she was looking down on Omi and herself.

"Mary?" Her body had fallen over and wasn't moving or breathing and Mary was pretty sure her heart wasn't beating either. "wake up my friend!"

"Omi what happened?" Kimiko was rushing over to her body.

"I do not know we were meditating and she just fell over!" Kimiko felt her pulse.

"No way…" Raimundo and Clay had wandered over also and were gathered around her body.

"_I have to get back in my body!"_ Her spirit rushed back at the ground towards her body and hit its target. She sat up immediately taking a big gasp and gulping down air, breaking out out in a cold sweat.

Mary P.O.V.

"Are you okay?" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up, it was Clay.

"I-I'm f-f-fine j-just r-r-really sh-shaken." I could feel myself shaking that was the scariest thing I had ever done, I was dead. I held back tears even though there was nothing I'd rather do than cry like a child who had just had a really bad nightmare.

"You're sure?" I shook my head, I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure of that or anything else, I'd always wanted to know what it would be like to leave my body like the voodoo doctors in my home town had done, but now I regret it.

"That was the scariest thing I had ever done." I shakily got up and felt a head rush. "Advice…Never die...Very dizzy business." They all laughed a little at that.

"You should probably get some rest, dyin' must wear ya out." I nodded and Clay helped me to my room and into bed.

"Thanks." I fell asleep almost immediately.

Normal P.O.V.

Clay pulled the covers over her shoulders and stared at her a little while. "_Night belle."_ Clay thought giving her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled to himself and left the room. "Odd one in the herd."

"She okay?" Kimiko asked obviously worried about her new friend.

"She's fine, out but fine." Kimiko sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm glad, we haven't even exchanged E-mails yet." A loud beeping sound came from her room.

"What in tarnations?"

"Some ones IMing her." Kimiko ran into her room.

"IMing?" Kimko opened Mary's laptop.

"Instant messaging."

"Ummm I don't think she'd like you answering her computer call." Kimiko typed in a few things.

"Just making sure it's not her parents wondering how she's doing cause I don't think that 'oh hi mom I died and came back to life today' would be a very good response to the first day."

Evilgenius1: Hey babe what's up R U good?

Voodoobabe: Ummm this isn't Mary it's a friend of Mary's and she's out right now.

Evilgenius1: is she okay cause she knew I would be messaging her around this time

Voodoobabe: Yea she's fine who's this? Are you a friend family member?

Evilgenius1: BF

Voodoobabe: best friend?

Evilgenius1: boyfriend

Voodoobabe: oh. Ummm well I tell her you messaged.

Evilgenius1:thx

Evilgenius1 has logged out

Voodoobabe has logged out

"Who was it?" Kimiko gave him a sad look.

"Boyfriend." Clay just shrugged.

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Hey at least he sounded worried about her." Kimiko closed the laptop and left Mary's room.

"He better be." Clay left right after her closing the door behind him. No one noticed the small inaudible beeping noise coming from Mary's laptop.

Jack P.O.V.

Jack was hunched over his key board grinning broadly. "Mwuahahahaha!" He laughed and laughed….and laughed. (T.T) "I have finally pinpointed her location! Now we can meet in person!" he squealed like a little girl and typed a few things onto his computer. "Now I just have to wait for the address." His printer spat out a piece of paper and actually said something.

"_Hey Jack! You mind givin me some better ink I'm dyin here!"_ Jack gave the printer a bemused look.

"Why I invented a talking printer I'll never know." He looked over the paper. "And lady luck is….At the Xiaolin temple?" He started crying. "NOOOOO! Why does all the bad stuff happen to meheheheee?"

"Jack? What is this tom foolery? Get back to work!" Jack sniffled a little.

"I just found out that my girlfriends at the Xiaolin temple she's probably a Dragon warrior thing! Whaaaaaaaa!" Wuya thought a while.

"Jack! This extremely good luck! If your girlfriends a Dragon warrior we can drag her over to our side and maybe get her to sway some of the other warriors too" Jack stopped crying.

"Yea that could work! Mwuahahahahaha!"

"Stop that, get ready we're going to the Xaiolin temple." Jack nodded and rubbed his hands together, evil laughing mentally.

-Xiaolin temple-

Normal P.O.V.

Mary stirred. "Mmmmm…nooooo mommy five more minutes." She rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. "Mmmph fine." She sat up and stretched. "Still tired." Shouting from outside made her snap to reality. "What the?" She threw her cover's off and pulled on a long black coat cause it was a little brezzy outside and she didn't want to have to fight cold. She ran out side.

"Just go back and we won't kick your ass too badly!"

"I told you I'm here to see some one I'm not interested in your shen ghong wu today!" Jack Spicer was hovering cross armed over the Xiaolin dragons.

"Jack?" Mary popped her head out and joined the other warriors and Looked up at Jack. "Jaaack!" She had little heart eyes and her fists were at her chin. "I've wanted to meet you in person for so long!" He hovered just low enough so she could jump hug him.

"Mary!" He caught her, holding her bridal style ,arm's around his neck. "Me too!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh how rude of me… Clay, Omi, Rai, Kimi. Meet my boy friend!" Everyone looked up at her with wide eyes, her accent had disappeared and she had a punk teen bite to her voice.

"Boy-friend? I knew the name Evilgenius1 seem a little suspicious!" Mary gave wide puppy dog eyes.

"Y-you answered one of my chats with out my permission? How rude!" Her eyes turned mean in a split second. "Come on Jack let's go."

"Right!" He floated away with his little helicopter backpack thing. "Hey you've even got the right apparel." He commented on her jacket.

"Thank you…but for what?" Jack gave an evil grin.

"For what we're going to do next." Mary gulped and hugged him tighter around the neck.

"And what might that be?"

"You'll see." She let out an inaudible whimper. They passed over many mountains and lakes as well as a portion of the ocean.

"It's beautiful." Jack smiled and looked down at her.

"Yea." Mary smiled at him blushing a little bit, she put one of her gloved hands on the side of his face and raised hers to his. The copter just hung in the air no moving foreword. They both closed they're eyes and kissed. "_Omigod is this happening? a girl kissing ME? Pinch me no don't it'll ruin the moment."_ They stayed like that for a few minutes and broke apart.

"Heh love ya Jack." He had a dreamy smile across his face his red eyes large and kid like.

"L-love ya too." Mary giggled and drew her jacket closer as the wind had picked up a bit.

"Brrrrr it's not supposed to be this cold is it?" Jack scowled.

"Your right." A sudden gust of unusually strong wind knocked them off balance.

"Whaaa?" Mary looked over jacks shoulder at Dojo and the Xiaolin warriors.

"Give us back our friend!" Rai was holding sword of the storm and smiling.

"Sword of the storm!" He swung the sword and a large gust of wind knocked them off balance again.

"Eeeee!" both Jack and Mary screamed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Mary shouted and jumped out of Jack arms and landed on Dojo's head. "Can't you?" She stood hand on hip and looked down at them her eyes cold and hard. She was no longer the southern belle they had met yesterday, she had changed completely.

"Listen I don't know what knocked this into you but what ever it is knock it out!" Kimiko shouted now standing holding the eye of dashi.

"I love Jack Spicer I have loved him for 4 month's there's no changing that so get over it and go home! This is the first time I've met him in person and you are severely ruining it no leave me and my boyfriend ALONE!" She jumped back into Jacks arms and they took off leaving all of the Dragons dumbfounded.

"Kid's…I think she's not under any influence she's obviously known him for a while we should go." Dojo turned around and they all headed back to the Xiaolin temple.

"I can't believe she fell for the evil dude." Kimiko sulked.

"She probably didn' know he was evil when she met him." Clay sighed.

"Nice wishful thinking Clay but there's no denying it she's gone bad." Raimundo exasperated.

"She has been most unloyal and will be punished through karma!" Omi shouted and they all slumped.

"Omi she's not unloyal she's in love that doesn't mean that she is evil it just means she's in love with the bad guy." Dojo explained this but it didn't help.

"Does karma punish love?" Omi asked still hopeful.

"No karma rewards love it'll only punish her if she loves him for ALL and I mean ALL the wrong reasons." Clay scoffed.

"If he put a microchip in her head or whatever I'll hogtie 'im and leave 'im for the gators." They all sighed and went home in silence for the rest of the way.

-With Mary-

Mary P.O.V.

It was dark and I had fallen asleep in Jacks arm's "Hey wake up." I blinked a few times and realized we were on solid ground.

"Hmmm? Wh-where are we?" I stretched and fell out of his arms, landing on my ass. "Owwww that hurt." I got up my legs a little shaky and then looked around, it was noisy and bright with lots of neon.

"We're in…" He did the whole TaaDaa thing. "In fabulous Las Vaegas for the annual Magic Trade Convention!" My eye twitched a little.

"Magic-Trade-Convention?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep I have some important business to do here and I thought you'd enjoy it… I…also need your help." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of help?" I crossed my arms and pulled my jacket around me.

"Well, I need you to help me locate some shen ghong wu at this convention!" He smiled hopefully.

"Shen ghong who?" I asked totally oblivious to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean shen ghong who?your a Dragon Warrior thing you should know this!" I remained planted.

"I've only been a Dragon for 1 DAY." His smile disappeared and his eyes went wide. "I'm clueless."

"Okay then I'll make this simple use your voodoo magic or whatever it is you do help me find something."

"You mean a locator spell?" I asked contemplating the consequences for this.

"Yea that!" I thought about this I was only a voodoo apprentice in my home town and the witch doctor who was training me died in a chemical explosion so I never perfected the spell.

"Okay I'll try but I'm not guaranteeing anything." I sat down and reached into my shirt pulling out a pendant. "Sit." He sat down in front of me and I grabbed his hands. "Spirits listen and help me find what my friend is looking for he is looking for…" I looked at him and he caught on.

"Oh! Uh shen ghong wu."

"Shen ghong wu please help us find the-" My eyes went wide and my spirit was being pulled from my body ,I was looking down on me and jack. "_Hey Jack! Up here look at me hello can you hear me?"_ I shouted and remembered I was a spirit.

"Hey Mary!" He was shaking me and I was being pulled into the convention hall.

"_Whaaaaa!"_ My spirit stopped hovering over a booth and looking down at a bronze belt buckle thing with a spinning arrow in the center. "_So THAT'S a shen ghong wu." _I looked around and ran into a passerby and before I knew it I was controlling his body.

"Wow."

"Hey it's not a library buy something or get lost!" The lady behind the counter screamed at me and I jut sneered.

"Fine how much for that buckle?" I ponted to the shen ghong wu.

"Twenty bucks take it or leave it." I smiled and reached into the guy's pocket which was filled with money.

"Sold!" I slapped a twenty on the table and ran out with the buckle. "Ohhh Jacks going to be soo happy!" I exited the convention hall. "Jack!" I waved to him but he was busy trying to wake my currently dead body.

"Some one help she's not getting up!" He was crying and hugging my body to his chest. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over.

"Hey were you looking for something?" I asked holding the shen ghong wu over his head.

"Who are you?" He asked grabbing at the wu.

"Oh yea." I focused left his body and went into my own. I gulped down air and laid back on the filthy street, tired. "I found your shen ghong wu it was in there." I pointed to the convention hall and laughed at the man who was questioning how he had gotten out here.

"Cool!" He cradled the wu in his arms and I fell asleep again seriously worn out. "Hey you okay?" I could hear things around me but I paid no attention and just rested.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hunh must be tired ..oh well I'll get her and the wu to my house wuya won't bite my head off now!" He held his fist in the air and then grabbed mary tossing her over his shoulder and holding the wu in his free hand. "Yes!" He took off and reached his house in a few hours. "Time goes so much faster when your flying." Mary stirred and blinked.

"Mmmm where am I now? Are we at the temple?" She looked at Jacks house and the rest of the neighborhood. "No not the temple, tired now sleepy time." She yawned and went back to sleep disregarding the fact that she was tossed over someone's shoulder.

"She's so cute and almost defenseless when she's sleeping." He put emphasis on the word almost because several times on the way over she had hit him in the back of the head subconsciously. He snuck into his house through the cellar door and closed it silently.

"Jack!" He jumped at the sudden call of his name.

"Y-yes Wuya?" He asked shaking a little.

"Do you have the shen ghong wu?" Jack whimpered and held out the shen ghong wu.

"Exellent!.. who's the girl?" She pointed to Mary and Jack held her up right even though she was still asleep.

"Uh this is my girl friend Mary she helped me get the shen ghong wu." He his behind Mary's sleeping body catching the explosion vibe coming from wuya.

"Jaaaaack! She's a dragon she could be spying on you!" She was about to do the freaky plasma flame thing that she did when she was angry. "Wait! This is the Spirit Dragon is it not?" She asked examining Mary with her eyes.

"I-I don't know she's a dragon that's all I know I swear!" Wuya started laughing. "D-did I just miss something?"

"Do you realize how valuable an object you have brought with you?" He thought a while.

"I don't know what does the wu do exactly then maybe I can answer that."

"Not the wu you idiot the girl!" she pointed a tentacle at Mary who was snoring lightly.

"No….well she's my girlfriend so I guess that would make her valuable." Wuya smacked herself and sighed.

"You idiot the spirit dragon is easily swayed and very powerful because her spirit is pieced together from old fragments of very powerful ones, Good and Evil! Not to mention she can leave her body at will." Jack made the 'Ohhhhhhh' face.

"I knew that I was testing you." He said quickly and crossed his arm's letting Mary drop to the floor still asleep. "Damn that girl can sleep."

"Jack pay attention! Now we need to take her back to the temple tomorrow let her sleep here but play one of those subliminal tapes you created and intended to sent to the president or whatever, Just play one of them while she's sleeping and make sure that she's acting like herself and I mean the herself they know. got it?" Jack nodded and picked Mary up again grabbing a tape player on his way out.

"Got it." He took her to one of the many spare bedrooms he had in his mansion of a house and put her in bed. "Sweet dreams." He pressed play on the tape player and NIN came on with the song head like a hole.

"MMMM!" She whined in her sleep as the subliminal messages penetrated her mind and disrupted her dreams.

"Don't fight just let the mind control just siiiink iiiiin." He had a twinge of guilt for doing this to his girlfriend of all people but mostly he was scared of the reaction she'd have if she found out.

"Ehhhhhhh." She sighed and got one of those :3 expressions (the ones with kitten mouths).

"Night." He snuck out and closed the door behind him silently.

"JACK!" He could hear his mother roar from the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" He asked slinking into the kitchen.

"Where have you been it's one in the fucking morning come on!" Jack whimpered.

"I was out for a walk and I sat down on a bench and fell asleep." He hoped the lie would work but he had guilty written all over his abnormally pale face.

"Jaaack? How dumb do you think I am?" His mother tapped her foot on the linoleum floor of the kitchen and Jack thought a while and put on a suave face.

"Not at all in a matter of fact you're smarter than most no wait you're the smartest and the prettiest too. You could turn the world on with your smile." Jack's mom blushed and giggled.

"Oh Jack no I'm not… no it won't work your going to be punished."

"Did you get a hair cut, manicure, pedicure? Because something has been done to enhance your already stunning beauty." She turned a deep shade of scarlet and waved her hand at him.

"Jaaack your embarrassing me I suppose I can let you off with a warning this time just don't let it happen again pumpkin." She kissed the top of his head and he scurried down into his hiding hole of a basement.

"_Sorry mom but you __are dumb."_ He laughed triumphantly as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Did it work?" Wuya came out of nowhere and scared the hell out of him.

"D-d-don't do that! I need to put a bell on you!"

"Good luck, I'm intangible." He slumped at the sad reality of that and yawned.

"I'm so tired I've been up since five and spent the whole day and night working!" Wuya sighed.

"It's called a bed, ever heard of one?" He nodded in the clueless kind of way.

"Oh yea…a bed." He dragged himself into his room and not even bothering to change fell asleep on his bed. This was littered with random robot parts and assorted nuts and bolts. "Nooo Mr. snuggles don't go…" (A/N I'm sooo sorry Jack fans I HAD to do that it was irresistible!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay every one please review or I'll hold my stories hostage! That's right hostage! (Laughs manically) All flames will be used to burn Kimiko's ridiculous outfits.


	3. A Typical Morning

Disclaimer-I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

-Morning-

Normal P.O.V.

Mary blinked a few time's and rolled off the bed that Jack had obviously put her in.

"Mental note: thank Jack." She stood up and brushed herself off, feeling grungy in her slept in clothes. "And ask him where a shower is." A knock on her bedroom door stopped her train of thought.

"Hey Mary?"

"Yea?"

"Can I come in are you decent?" Mary laughed, like he cared if she was decent he just didn't want to be hurt by her.

"Yes." He pushed the door open, he wasn't wearing his usual attire of black over coat weird backpack and glossy army boot's. He was wearing a sleeveless Frankenstein T, normal black pants, and no way…flip flops? "Is this how you dress when your not trying to impress your foe's?"

"No it's casual Friday." His voice was laden with sarcasm.

"But it's Tuesday."

"Shut up." He crossed his arms and glared at her, she knew how to deal with him when he got like this.

"Thank you Jaaaack…please play nice?" She snaked her gloved arms over his shoulders and around his neck. He tried to resist but broke down soon after.

"I will if you do."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. "Because you know how _Nice_ I play." His face went red and it looked like he was going to explode due to embarrassment. "Now where's a shower?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Eh?" Mary gave him a half glare half pout.

"Not like that stupid! I feel grungy." He gave a sigh of relief and pointed to a door across from them. "Thank you… spare clothes?" She gave him a 'well what can you expect smile' and he smiled.

"Actually I do have something!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his auto garage of a room.

"Wow and I thought my siblings were messy."

"Again shut up." He opened what looked to be a closet but could have as easily been a portal to another dimension. "Aha!" He pulled out an out fit from his closet but it wasn't a boy's outfit it was a girls. Mini skirt, backless cleavage T, and solid color tights (all black if you couldn't guess).

"Okay…. Why do you have that in YOUR closet?" Mary grimaced. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It was a joke present from my ass of a cousin." Mary sighed with relief and took the outfit, inspecting it in case there was anything that had crawled into it from the mess that Jack called a closet.

"Uh okay. _The others are going to SOOO question me when they see this outfit!_" She left for the bathroom making sure not to step on any of his precious robots. "Eeeeeew greasy." She said looking at a small engine thing covered in axel grease. "Outta here." She rushed out and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey…. It's not that bad." He said kicking a ball bearing.

-Mary-.

Mary stripped and adjusted the water on the shower.

"Hmmm mmm hmmmm mmm hmmm mmm ummm mm mmmm." (Cold play: talk) She hummed and got in letting the water splash onto her. "Ahhhhhhh….Cleeeaaan." She stretched and grabbed a shampoo bottle from the floor of the shower. "You can take a picture of something you see…. In the future where will I be? You can climb a ladder up to the sun…."

She vigorously rubbed the shampoo into her hair and read the bottle. "Ravishing red… brings out the red in hair instantly and effectively product by Louise Spicer." (I made up Jack's mom's name and brought her into this just for the hell of it.) She shrugged and put the bottle back stopping half way through rinsing to let the words sink in. "Red?" Mary's eyes widened and she quickly rubbed all of the shampoo out of her hair and jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel on her way out. She wiped steam out of the mirror and looked in horror at her hair now covered in bright orange high lights. "AIEEEEEEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Jack came crashing in.

"What ,What's wrong?" Mary grabbed him by the front of his shirt and drew him in until they were nose to nose.

"Look at what your shampoo did to my hair!" She pointed to the Bright Orange streaks equally bright as Jack's.

"I told mom to actually BUY some shampoo instead of making it!" He patted her head and sighed. "Just wait for it to wear off." He left her standing there half naked and horrified.

"I'm so screwed…. Wait…. He saw me naked!" She slammed the door shut and jumped back in the still running shower as if that would shield her from the fact he saw her in only a towel. "Never happened…..never happened." She turned the shower off and got dressed in the weird evil genius girlfriend outfit Jack had given her.

"Jackie is that you?" Mary froze and grimaced.

"Uhhh ahem Yea mom!" Mary did the best Jack impression she could which wasn't very good.

"Jackie are you feeling okay? You don't sound right. "

"Y-yea I'm fine just something caught in my (cough) throat." She bit her lip and hoped it would work.

" Well okay just be out soon your sister needs the bathroom."

"_SISTER? He never told me he had a SISTER!" _(don't care if he doesn't my fan fic my rules!) Mary sighed and waited to hear footsteps leading away from the bathroom door. "_Come oooon._" The foot steps were gone so she opened the door cautiously though.

"Hey who're you? And why are you in our bathroom?" Mary threw a hand over the mouth of the girl who had shouted.

"Shhhhh! I just want to get to the basement so I can talk with Jack." She removed her hand in hopes the girl would stay quiet.

"MOM!" Mary winced and knew she was busted.

"Thanks…." Jacks mom rushed into the hallway nearly falling over.

"What is it? Who're you?" She pointed at Mary.

"I'm uh one of Jack's friends." His mom glared at Mary and grabbed her by her collar.

"Out you go!" She dragged Mary down the stairs kicking and screaming.

"Hey let me go you crazy hag! Come on! JACK! Help me out here your mom's crazy!" Before she knew it she was thrown, face first on the pavement out side Jack's mansion house thing. "Real hospitable…" She brushed herself off and got up , straightening her jacket. "Next time I'll bring my daddy's shot gun…"

"Mary?" She turned to see Jack poking his head out of the basement door. "Why are you out side?"

Mary gave a mock grin and said in her most sickly sweet voice. "Oh I don't know maybe because YOUR MOM THREW ME OUT ON MY FACE?" Her eye twitched and she took a few deep breaths' quickly regaining her composure.

"Harsh…. we should be getting you back to the temple shouldn't we?"

"Ya think?" Mary crossed her arm's and Jack retreated back into his hiding hole so he could change.

"Ready?" He asked loudly as he exited five seconds later, Pulling on a shoe while jumping foreword on one foot.

"Yea lets go." Mary said on a laugh. Jack picked her up bridal style and headed for the Xiaolin temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review! Sorry It took me so long to update and I won't be able to for the next two week's cause I'm going camping love ya'll

REVIEW!


	4. Two big problems

Disclaimer-I don't own Xiaolin showdown.

Normal P.O.V.

Mary looked down at the Xiaolin Temple and grinned.

"I'm gonna hear hell fer this." Jack laughed and lowered her to the ground.

"And I'm not gonna stick around for it, cause most likely they'll try and kill me." Mary kissed him on the cheek and he flew away.

"Bye!!" She waved to him and could hear pounding footsteps behind her. "Oh?"

"So… She's returned." It was Rai's voice.

"Hello Raimundo 'prised to see me or…Diss'poined ?" He glared at her for a second and then smirked.

"You know, if your evil you should wait a while before betraying your so called 'Allie's'" Mary let out her light southern belle laugh and gave a sickly sweet, seductive smile.

"Oh I didn' betray ya I just love Spica'" She strolled up to him and placed one of her gloved hands on his cheek. "And love ain't betrayal." She laughed and patted the side of his face a few times.

"Say that to Kimiko, Omi, and Clay." Okay Raimundo knew he was being a big fat hypocrite and that he had betrayed the dragons once also, but hey he didn't like her much.

"Don't worry …I will." She brushed past him and stepped into the court yard next to the fountain, took a deep breath, aaaaand. "HEY EVERYONE I'M BAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!" Raimundo jumped not expecting the sudden outburst.

"Jeez could you be any louder? I think that there's some one over sea's that didn't hear you!" Mary just flipped her hair and smiled.

The Xiaolin dragons were soon gathered around her, asking her questions about 'where she had been, what was she thinking, and how stupid can you be as to date Spicer?'. Mary felt smooshed so she pushed them away and took another deep breath.

"Air space please…. So you hate spica'?" She asked and received very awkward stares.

"No shit! When did you figure that out after we attacked him!?" Kimiko looked like she was gonna blow a gasket.

"Calm down…. You should just forget the fact that Spica' is my boyfriend and chill."

She said holding her hands by her side in a feign of hate, failing of course.

"Love ain't betrayal, it is what it is…but…maybe its just Jane who loves him…."

She went onto rambling about the possibilities in a mumble and the Dragons sighed. they had no clue who Jane was and thought Mary was almost certainly insane.

"OKAY WHO THE FUCK IS JANE!!!!?"

Kimiko finally asked, getting in Mary's face. The rest of the Dragons jumped back , fearing the wrath of Kimiko. Mary just smiled her sickly sweet smile.

" Someone to be feared."

There was a low sigh heard from behind the dragons.

"Jane is her OTHER half, the dragon of spirit has two souls one good and one evil, it allows her to commune with both sides. Jane will not suppress her power like Mary does and has enough will to shatter even the most stable walls…and people."

Mary listened to this with her hands behind her head.

"Got that right, she's shattered even the most stable people, exploiting their weakness to the fullest extent, hell think she sent my papa into tears…of course I was grounded for a week…."

She said smiling again, the pint sized dragon of water looked up at her, her reversible black cloak was swaying slightly making her the badass image of evil. His eyes grew wide.

" How could I not see it….EVIL!YAAA!"

He tried to kick her but she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. And looked him

in the eye.

"Jane's evil, I'm Mary…Mary good."

She dropped him on his butt and reversed her coat to the white stage.

"See, good, white, not evil."

She looked to Master Fung.

"I understand I'm a risk here as Jane, and if you don't want me here any longer I understand."

Master Fung smiled and placed his hand on her head, he wasn't much taller than her but enough to dwarf to a childish size.

"That shows your good, you look out for that of others interest instead of your own besides we need you, you may not be able to compete in Xiaolin showdowns, but your still valuable in searches and you can posess other so you can use their body to compete."

"WHAT!? She-she can't-but everyone- total strangers- how can she not compete!?"

Rai asked, feeling indignant because she didn't have to put her life on the line for Wu.

"Well some wisdom is beyond me."

Fung said shrugging, and turning away.

"Now I suggest you train, maybe Jane will grow soft and Mary will grow strong."

Mary could feel the glares of the dragons on the back of her head.

"Uhhh Truce?"

She asked laughing nervously, she really didn't want to be hated. They were the only ones her age, and her and Jane didn't get along too well.

"Truce? TRUCE!? No way I don't make truces with evil!"

Kimiko said getting in her face again, this was getting real annoying and Mary had no patience.

"But I'm NOT! I'm good, I don't want this I want Jane out!! I hate being two things not ever able to be one! I WANT HER GONE!"

"_Ask and you will receive."_

Mary's eyes went wide and she grabbed either side of her head. a bright light enveloped her and there was a loud ripping sound.

"What the hell!?"

"What in tarnations!!!?

"Run, fuck it!"

Rai said running from the light.

"I must agree with Raimundo!"

Omi said following him, they all moved and hid behind a large potted plant, after a while the light faded. And there wee two figures in the distance. They could hear them , talking?

"Ohhh my head…."

"Oh quit complainin! It's a wonder your still alive!"

"Oh shut it Jane!"

"I'll give you a fat lip Mary!"

They paused and laughed, mostly at the confusion of it all.Two souls finally separated into Mary and Jane.The dragons did some mumbling and pushed Rai out to face them.he sneaked over and one of them waved.

"Hey Rai!"

"Ohhh he's cute."

"Shut it Jane."

His jaw dropped, two girls identical in everyway except one was wearing white and the other black.

"Jane? The evil one?"

He said pointing to the black one.

"Wrongo."

The white one said, giving him a venom smile.

"White does not always symbolize good."

"Black don't always symbolize bad neither."

This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello!!! Its me the authorish person, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but writers block you know! anyways I NEED YOU TO PM ME WITH IDEAS!!!!! Running low!!!!! Thank you!


End file.
